


Билокация

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: — Стоп, как это называется? А-а, — Надин поправляет наушник и подмигивает Хлое, когда та непонимающе оборачивается на неё. — Билокация.





	

**Author's Note:**

> основано на режиме "Выживание" и репликах Надин, когда она разговаривает сама с собой; фраза про билокацию также её

У неё не было острой необходимости ходить на задания самой — с помощью сокровищ Генри Эвери и прогремевшей на весь приключенческий мир славы Шорлайн восстановила свой штат в считанные месяцы, и даже больше: теперь в подчинении у Надин были не только безжалостные головорезы, но и специалисты-историки и профессиональные воры, так что… да, необходимости не было. Она могла бы оставаться в своем кабинете в главном штабе в ЮАР, или не выходить дальше палаток с радиоаппаратурой в мобильных лагерях, но Надин считала, что плох тот командир, который видит поле боя только с экранов мониторов; таким был её отец, но не она. Поэтому с завидной регулярностью она закидывала свою сумку с оружием в вертолет и отправлялась в какую-нибудь очередную горячую точку.

Обычно её напарницей была австралийка, назвавшаяся Хлоей Фрейзер, в качестве историка и вора, реже — Нот или Орка (под позывными теперь ходили братья-близнецы из Латинской Америки, которых Надин могла различить только по шраму над глазом у Нота). Один раз она была в паре с журналисткой, женой младшего Дрейка; зачем той понадобилось удирать из дома и лезть в самое пекло ради пары антикварных вещиц сомнительной ценности, Надин спросить не успела, потому что завязалась такая жаркая драка, что они едва успели унести ноги — а после журналистка исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась, забрав с собой причитающуюся ей долю оплаты. Надин не стала зацикливать на этом внимания.

Возможно, этот голос был уже тогда — Надин с удивлением понимает, что, думая об этом, она даже не может точно припомнить, когда впервые услышала его; были ли это горы Урала, малазийские джунгли, или, может быть, аравийская пустыня? Она прошла уже так много мест на земном шаре, некоторые даже не по одному разу, что не уверена до конца, что помнит хотя бы половину из них. В чем она абсолютно точно уверена — так это в том, что женщину на другом конце связи ей очень хочется увидеть. Вообще, женщин в штате Шорлайн было поменьше, чем мужчин, но они все равно составляли достаточную долю её людей, — и, даже исключив громил с ДШК, которых было всего две, снайперов, медиков и высший офицерский состав, — их Надин и без того знала наперечет, — оставалось ещё больше сотни разных женщин: младших офицеров, диспетчеров и рядовых, в основном. За координацию небольших групп отвечали лейтенанты, и Надин справедливо полагала, что обладательницу голоса следует искать именно среди них.

Однако недели и недели поисков ничего так и не дали. Она смирилась примерно через месяц — заказы на поиски древних сокровищ появлялись не так часто, и сама Надин была занята с крупной военной операцией в Дайр-эз-Зауре, где ей было совсем не до праздных размышлений о голосах своих подчиненных. Но все вернулось, стоило ей вновь полететь на задание на Мальту.

Сейчас спину ей прикрывает Хлоя; у них обеих передатчики в ушах, и через динамик слышится этот голос — высокий, чуть хрипловатый и стертый незначительными помехами:

— Главное сегодня — стрелять первыми, искать сокровища и не задавать лишних вопросов. Короче, все, как и всегда.

— Кто это? — интересуется Хлоя, досылая патрон в патронник затвором; Надин инстинктивно оглядывается на громкий щелчок, и видит вопросительный взгляд австралийки, поэтому пожимает плечами:

— Не знаю. Вроде баба умная.

— Она же из твоих лейтенантов, как ты можешь не знать?

Надин только хмурится и скашивает очередью слишком близко подобравшегося к её укрытию врага. Ей хотелось бы услышать ответ на этот вопрос не меньше, чем Хлое, — даже больше, если быть откровенной с собой, — но она не знает, что ещё может сделать, чтобы узнать его. Их задание на сегодня более чем простое — достать несколько артефактов, разбросанных по разным районам города, — и Надин нравятся такие куда больше, чем обычные перестрелки или иногда попадающиеся сражения с мистическими монстрами. Она с уверенностью может сказать, что в умении находить спрятанные клады уже соперничает с Хлоей, — а ведь австралийка занимается этим уже многие и многие годы. Достав последнюю вещь, Надин ликующе вскидывает над головой руку, давая сигнал Хлое, — и, на самом деле, она не понимает, как это происходит, но голос в наушнике узнает, что миссия завершена, до того, как Надин или её напарница успевают сказать об этом вслух.

— Вот вы жадные ублюдки, все нашли! — женщина на том конце связи довольна ими. — Молодцы.

— Мы все сделали, возвращаемся на базу, — отчитывается Надин перед тем, как в наушнике щелкает вырубленная связь; вынув его, она перекатывает небольшое устройство в ладони и задумчиво бормочет:

— Хотелось бы мне встретиться с этой загадочной дамой.

— И в чем проблема? — голос подошедшей Хлои вклинивается в её мысли так резко, что Надин вздрагивает, словно успела забыть, что рядом с ней есть кто-то ещё; она угрожающе прищуривает глаза, но, кажется, австралийке совершенно наплевать на это. — Прямо сейчас она явно сидит в твоем штабе.

— А… А ты ведь права.

Она оставляет Хлою быстрее, чем обычно, выжимает из рабочего флаера максимальную скорость, нервно елозя на водительском месте, и, добравшись до города, спешит в комнату связных с такой скоростью, словно от этого зависит её жизнь, — но её встречают только несколько диспетчеров, сосредоточенно копающихся с информацией на мониторах, и одно пустующее место. В раздражении Надин разворачивается и уходит в свой кабинет — десять минут, она ехала с места стычки до штаба всего каких-то десять минут, куда же успела свалить эта неуловимая женщина? — не обратив внимания на то, как удивленно посмотрели на неё подчиненные. Ей срочно нужно в душ, смыть грязь и кровь и немного успокоится, чтобы не убить кого-нибудь ненароком, — только потом она сможет позволить себе отправится в город и утащить кого-нибудь из первого попавшегося бара; обычно она не делала различий между мужчинами и женщинами, но что-то подсказывает ей, что сегодня она будет смотреть только на вторых.

Поход по барам превращается в долгую ночь с двумя — этого Надин вообще не ожидала, но не отказываться же от такого подарка судьбы, — мальтийками, но надолго этого не хватает, и следующее же задание в Египте оборачивается для неё сложнейшим испытанием, потому что она не может сдержать дрожи желания, усиленной адреналином, когда слышит такой знакомый голос в наушнике. Каким-то образом женщина по ту сторону связи понимает, что с ней что-то не так, поэтому отправляет её на небоскреб со снайперской винтовкой — прикрывать Хлою. И поначалу все идет довольно неплохо — до тех пор, пока Надин снова слышит этот голос:

— Противник на три часа, близко к вам — уберите его.

Надин чертыхается, промахнувшись в первый раз; второй раз ей хочется проверить калибровку прицела, потому что ну не может она так плохо стрелять, а после третьего враг подбирается так близко к ней, что успевает выстрелить из дробовика. Шрапнелью царапает бок и правую руку — боль не оглушает, только разливается тупым тянущим чувством по напрягшимся мышцам и проступает пятнами крови на рубашке; Надин спрыгивает на уровень ниже, пинком выкидывает солдата с верхотуры и, стиснув зубы, возвращается на позицию. До конца операции она протянет, даже до штаба на окраине города сможет добраться сама, если вдруг у Хлои не найдется времени помочь ей, а там уже видно будет. Куда хуже то, что боль не отрезвила её, даже наоборот — сейчас она чувствует себя так, словно ей раскаленный прут между ног сунули.

— У тебя все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Хлоя по рации, но её перебивает другой голос: 

— Хоуп, переключитесь к частному каналу.

— В чем дело?

— Хочу задать тот же вопрос, — женщина на том конце связи говорит спокойно, но Надин слышит еле сдерживаемую ярость. — Что помешало вам убрать противника ещё на подходе? Я ставлю вас на позицию снайпера не из сиюминутной прихоти, в моем замысле каждому участнику отведена та роль, которую он может выполнить лучше всего.

— Я не…

— Если не можете держать себя в руках фигурально, придется сделать это буквально — может, хоть это вам поможет.

Надин вздрагивает, понимая, о чем она. Как? Не читает же она мысли, это невозможно.

— Это нарушение субординации!..

— Молчать! Исполняйте.

Сопротивляться она не может — выучка военного не позволяет ей ослушаться приказа — да и не видит смысла, ведь ей так сильно хочется того, о чем говорит женщина по ту сторону связи, поэтому расстегивает ремень и лезет ладонью под резинку белья; она даже рада, что на сотню ярдов вниз ни души, и что никто не может услышать её отчаянных стонов. Голос говорит с ней — говорит такие пошлые вещи, что Надин покраснела бы, не будь ей настолько хорошо, — до тех пор, пока она с криком кончает. Ей так действительно легче; приведя себя в порядок, Надин возвращается на основной канал, дает Хлое команду двигаться дальше, и теперь стреляет уже без промаха. 

Ещё через неделю, когда их заносит на затерянный остров в Тихом океане, Надин умудряется словить пулю в грудь, прямо под левую ключицу, как раз перед тем, как австралийка налетает на последнего оставшегося в живых солдата конкурирующей организации и одним слитным движением ломает ему шею; в панике она перевязывает Надин и вытаскивает к тому месту, где должен сесть вертолет. Наверное, только в этот момент Надин понимает, что у неё серьезные проблемы. И что, если так будет продолжаться и дальше, она имеет все шансы погибнуть уже через день.

Надин неделю не вылезает из лазарета, и потом ещё две — из штаба в ЮАР; отправившись в колумбийские джунгли, она остается в палатке с радиоаппаратурой, послав в помощь Хлое Нота, и сама координирует их действия, — и за все это время так ни разу и не встречает обладательницу голоса. Она рассеяно слушает одного из своих капитанов, Арроу, отчитывающегося о завершении операции в Йемене, идущей параллельно с нынешней, и задает вопрос неожиданно даже для себя:

— Арроу, кто руководит мелкими группами, когда я на задании?

— О чем вы, мэм? — капитан недоуменно выгибает брови. — В качестве солдата вы не участвовали ни в одной операции в течение полугода.

Он говорит это так искренне, что Надин действительно вспоминает, как из раза в раз наблюдала за экранами мониторов и данными со спутника. Мальта, Египет, локации до этого... Она думает, не тронулась ли умом, — но, поддернув рукав рубашки, отчетливо видит оставшиеся от шрапнели шрамы.

Надин прерывает доклад капитана, не дослушав, и уходит в свою палатку — просто нужно привести мысли в порядок — но останавливается в проходе, как вкопанная, и даже дышать от шока не может. Потому что прямо перед ней, на её кровати, в её полевой форме с красно-бело-черной нашивкой Шорлайн на левом плече, сидит… она сама. Первая же возникшая в мозгу мысль пытается убедить Надин, что это — её сестра-близнец, в лучших традициях Болливуда внезапно обнаружившаяся после тридцати пяти лет жизни, потому что женщина на кровати как будто её точная копия и другой человек одновременно, — но Надин быстро её отметает. Она проверяла все документы отца после его смерти, а также его неофициальные связи, контакты её матери и любые упоминания её семьи до третьего колена. У неё совершенно точно нет родственников.

— Как такое может быть? — задает Надин единственный вертящийся на языке вопрос — и тут же отвечает сама себе, с опозданием в долю секунды повторяя голос женщины:

— Думаю, ты уже знаешь ответ.

Когда-то давно, ещё в подростковом возрасте, когда она ещё не отделалась от посещений церкви, Надин слышала о таком явлении — когда святые, мученики, праведники могли находиться в двух разных местах одновременно. Они чувствовали и понимали все, что происходит, и не теряли памяти об этом. Такая же легенда ходила среди местных племен.

Она не верит в магию, мистику религий, перерождение и прочую подобную чушь, зато верит тому, что видит собственными глазами — на заданиях это были демоны с горящими голубым огнем головами и скелеты в ободранных старинных камзолах и рвущимися из пустых глазниц искрами, а сейчас это — она сама, сидящая на кровати и расстегивающая форменную рубашку на груди. Надин — та, что стоит у входа в палатку, — судорожно сглатывает, скользя взглядом вслед за её пальцами, и невольно облизывает губы, — но та, другая, всего лишь демонстрирует не до конца заживший шрам под ключицей. Точно такой же, как у неё самой.

Вот почему каждый раз, когда голос в динамике только начинал передавать им новые координаты, Надин уже шла в этом направлении. Вот откуда знала, в какой проулок можно прошмыгнуть, чтобы обойти громилу или достать ещё один трофей, хотя ни разу прежде не видела ни местность, ни даже её карту. Вот как понимала, с какой стороны ждать врагов, когда связь барахлила, и указаний было никак не разобрать.

— Пора бы тебе проставить все точки над «i», — понижает голос другая Надин, расстегивая рубашку до конца, и скидывает её с плеч, — первое отличие, она не носит белья. Надин смотрит на её — свою — протянутую ладонь, и не может не согласиться.

Трогать её — это очень странно, страннее всего, что Надин приходилось делать до сих пор; она чувствует прикосновения рук на своей коже как свои и как чужие одновременно, и собственные руки там, где касается той другой, в бесконечной повторяющейся проекции, как будто отражения в коридоре зеркал. У них обеих одинаковые голоса, одинаковые реакции и одинаково горящее в глазах желание. Так и свихнуться недолго — наверное, это с Надин и происходит, когда она выгибается от оргазма, не отрывая взгляда от собственных темных глаз.

Просыпается Надин в одиночестве и довольно рано, несмотря на то, что заснуть ей — им двоим — удалось только под утро. У неё такое чувство, будто она заново родилась; Надин знает, что вчерашняя ночь ей не приснилась, а ещё — что теперь может отправляться в бой без опасений, что потеряет концентрацию и погибнет. Она сменяет Нота, как только тот собирается вернуться на место встречи с Хлоей; австралийка рада вновь увидеть её, и Надин улыбается в ответ. В динамике слышится её собственный голос:

— Неважно, что нас ждет — я просчитала и самые худшие варианты. Так что хватит ворчать — и давайте делать деньги.

— Стоп, как это называется? А-а, — Надин поправляет наушник и подмигивает Хлое, когда та непонимающе оборачивается на неё. — Билокация.


End file.
